


Thunder

by Cumkwats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: makes me emo, morning fluff, not a background to iwaoi, theyre just so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumkwats/pseuds/Cumkwats





	Thunder

Hanamaki’s awoken to the loud beating of heavy rain against his home’s tin roofing. Makki is always the first to wake up between himself and Matsukawa, but he doesn’t mind. Moving from his back to laying on his side, Makki shifts his gaze to sleeping Matsukawa. Hanamaki has always found beauty in his surroundings, but Matsun has always been his favorite type of beauty.  Makki finds beauty in the curvature of Matsun’s bare lower back and how it’s always reminded Makki of the way a peony’s petals curve; he finds beauty in the coarse, dark hair Matsun has and the bright smile that spreads across his face when Makki ruffles it; he finds beauty in the freckles that pepper Matsun’s shoulders and Makki even finds beauty in the scars etched on Matsun’s leg from various skating accidents. There was beauty in the simplest of things, but those small details created a complexity, all of them knitting together to form a single entity that was woven over and under, through and through, layer pressed against layer to create a depth that had yet to be fully explored. There is beauty in Matsukawa Issei that deserves every chance at admiration and Hanamaki Takahiro is more than pleased to give it to him. Hanamaki was more than glad to smother Matsukawa in kisses, be it on his mouth, neck, chest, or anywhere else Makki felt needed attention at the time. Makki was more than glad to stay up until early morning with Matsun since Matsun is a night owl while Makki is an early riser. Hanamaki was more than pleased to go on car rides with Matsun at random times of the night just because Matsun wanted to listen to Brijs or Grizfolk. The feint rise and fall of Matsukawa’s back from his shallow breathing remind Hanamaki that sometimes home isn’t a place, but in another person.

Hanamaki pushes up on one arm and reaches over Matsukawa; Makki’s t-shirt dragging over Matsun’s back, causing him to stir slightly. Makki takes the unsounded alarm clock off the night stand and turns it off without giving it the opportunity to sound, under the only-slightly selfish excuse of letting Matsun sleep in for Hanamaki’s viewing pleasures. Makki lays himself back deep into the mattress at the same time as Matsun repositions himself onto his back. The pale yellow bed sheets thrown over Matsun’s protruding hip bones sticking out from his haphazard boxers catches Makki’s attention. The sight of Matsukawa’s dark happy trail on his deep, tanned skin has always made Makki feel like he’s where he should be and Makki rejoices in those moments. Makki speaks to himself, “Life couldn’t get much better. I want to stay forever”, in a whispered tone, ensuring not to wake up Matsukawa yet. Realizing his own tiredness, Hanamaki decides to break his passionate moment by going to the kitchen to start making coffee for himself and Matsukawa when he wakes. Sliding the bed sheet off himself lightly, he gets one leg off the bed before Matsukawa reaches over and wraps himself around Hanamaki’s waist and pulls him back into the bed. Matsun pulls the bed sheet and comforter close to the couples faces and whispers to Hanamaki, “You can’t leave yet; I didn’t get the chance to admire you too.” Hanamaki nuzzles his face into the comforter with a deep blush coming to his face. Matsukawa continues, “The weather makes me want to lay with you all afternoon. You be my thunder and I’ll be your rain?” before planting a light kiss on Hanamaki’s head and going back to his deep sleep.

Hanamaki finds beauty everywhere he is.


End file.
